Toe The Line
by Phoenix Cubed
Summary: Miroku’s scheming has led the gang to be split into two groups, leaving Kagome and Inu Yasha alone to find the Shikon Shard. The list of possibilities of this divergence is endless, but survival isn’t at the top.
1. Chapter 1: Dream a Little Dream

AUTHOR'S NOTE:This story stems from my disgruntlement over Rumiko Takahashi's very brief scenes in Volume 28 concerning certain issues, and my impatience to find out what happens next.So, following every true author's code: when in doubt, make it up! I have done just that…in my own sadistic way, of course.The following will not actually ever be seen in the real plotline developed by the Goddess Rumiko, because she is brilliant, and I am not.That, and I have yet to perfect my telepathy.

On that note, DISCLAIMER:The only thing of Inu Yasha that I own are my manga copies and my obsession, and my DVDs, and tapes, and plushies, and key chains…

Anyway, onto the fic.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Toe the Line

By Phoenix Cubed

Prologue: Dream a Little Dream

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Inu Yasha was dreaming.

He had to be, at least, because there was no way reality could be this twisted.Unless maybe he was in Kagome's time and her younger brother was once again trying to introduce him to another bizarre magical apparition known as a "Nintendo Game."Inu Yasha didn't appreciate the so-called games as much as little Souta perhaps wanted him to, but the half demon had a problem with children as young and naïve as Souta making light of situations Inu Yasha considered very real and very dangerous.

This was one such instance—and real or not, danger hung in the air like heavy drapes over a fogged window.

Inu Yasha stood, chained to a platform by manacles that reached from the darkness to crush his wrists and ankles and hold him immobile. Above him a spotlight shined down to drench his form and illuminate the small circumference of the platform he was bound to.His senses were dulled by the encompassing darkness around him, letting him see nothing beyond but black shadows.His captured state angered him, and the demi-human snarled and fought against his constraints, trying to force himself to wake up; or at least switch nightmares.

A light, malevolent chuckle sounded from the darkness, causing Inu Yasha to freeze.He knew that laugh; he'd know it anywhere.

"Naraku!"He snarled at the shadows, "show yourself, bastard!"

"Temper, temper, Inu Yasha."The cool velvet voice of the demon Naraku slid through the lightless depths of Inu Yasha's surroundings."If you become upset so quickly, you'll ruin all the fun we're going to have."

"Somehow I doubt that," the half-demon growled, lacing his ears back against his head, "your idea of fun and mine are leagues apart."

"Are they really?"Naraku's disembodied voice mused, "I beg to differ.That would imply that you and I are different—and I feel that is not the case.We are both demonic, after all, and you can hardly deny the delight that ran through you when my precious Goshinki destroyed your Tetsusaiga, allowing your better half to come through for the very first time."

The darkness in front of Inu Yasha dissipated, and the half demon saw the air ripple like water down a shallow stream until a moving image shimmered into view.Faint and veiled by mist, what he was as real as if it had happened yesterday.It was of himself, but not.It was the full demon Inu Yasha, with the red light of madness in his eyes as his claws tore into the gargantuan monster Naraku had created.Inu Yasha watched as Goshinki fell to the ground a ragged corpse, the demonic Inu Yasha kneeling on the remains with a fierce, wicked smile snaking across his features.Unbidden, the feelings of that moment returned to him, coursing through his veins and forcing him to remember the horrific glee he had gotten from his deed.He recalled the euphoric rush of his actions—the thrill of hunting, of stalking, and merciless slaughter.

"Yes, you enjoyed it, didn't you?Reveled in it."Two glinting red beacons gleamed forth from the darkness with the intensity of sunlight through glass."You were wild, uncontrollable, a killer to the very core.A monster.Just like me.And just as I do, just as I have; there was blood on your hands, and you wanted more—" 

"NO!"Inu Yasha screamed his denial, "No!"He thrust against his chains and roared at the mocking eyes, splaying his claws and straining against his bonds to reach the laughing eyes and gouge them from Naraku's mocking face.But the memories of his fight with Goshinki refused to leave, and were instead joined by the instance in the village where he had lost Tetsusaiga once again; this time destroying innocent villagers and almost, _almost_ his own friends.

Inu Yasha slumped to his knees in exhausted defeat, his eyes closed tightly to ward off the unwanted memories and feelings."No," he whispered hoarsely, "I'm not like that.Not like you."

"Wrong again, Inu Yasha.We have so very much in common.Our quest for the completed Shikon Jewel; the desire to become a full demon; and, dare I might add…"

"Inu Yasha," a soft, calm voice drifted to his ears, causing him to lift his head and look about wide-eyed for its source.

"Kikyo," he breathed, seeing a glimpse of her on the village hillside, kneeling in a state of meditation with her bow and arrows resting on the ground by her side.

"Behold, the lovely maiden Kikyo.Long has the foolish heart of Onigumo, as well as your own weak organ, dwelled on her image.But time changes things, does it not?I have expelled the weakness of desire from my body.And your eyes, it seems, have drifted elsewhere."

A rich, full laughter burst forth from the gloom as a bright and cheery-eyed Kagome came running toward him, waving and giggling.

"Inu Yasha!"She called out, her voice echoing strangely in his mind, "There you are!I've been looking for you, Inu Yasha!"

"Kagome?"That's what was wrong; she was too real, too life-like for him to be dreaming.He jumped to his feet and yelled at her, wanting to ward her away from the danger he felt rushing towards her."Kagome, no!Run away!"

But it was too late.Chains reached out from the shadows and clamped over her waving limb, lifting her into the air as she screamed and called his name.

"Kagome!"He shouted, leaping after her.But the biting metal of his iron cuffs brought him to an immediate halt, slamming him back against the platform and stealing his breath away in a painful gasp.Desperation pulled him back to his feet in time to see Kagome disappear into the lightless depths overhead.Inu Yasha cried out for her again and pulled hard against the shackles, but they failed to break against even his incredible strength.So instead he turned and snarled at the gleaming crimson eyes that watched the display with naked amusement.

"Bring Kagome back!"He barked, "now!"

The eyes slanted wickedly, "Kagome?Only Kagome?What about our beloved Kikyo?"

"Damn it," Inu Yasha snarled again, "you bastard, Naraku!Kikyo's dead!You killed her!"

"Did I really?" Naraku mused, "then, pray tell, who might this be?"

In front and above him at a distance of almost half his ability to jump another spotlight flickered forth, revealing Kikyo suspended in the air by a gnarled arm with bony fingers digging into the priestess's wrists.Beyond her dangerous position, she seemed unhurt; but with her eyes closed and her face cast in her usual neutral expression, it was difficult for Inu Yasha to be entirely sure. 

"And then of course, what is a mirror without its reflection?"

With Naraku's words, one last light shone down, and in it Kagome hung in much the same way as Kikyo.Though her head was tilted more downwards, allowing Inu Yasha to see clearly the pained expression that pinched the young girl's face.His breath hitched in his throat and he tried to reach up with his hand, but the chains caught him and held him still.

Inu Yasha clenched his teeth and fisted his claws deep into the flesh of his palms, allowing the warm blood to rush over his skin and drip down his knuckles to the cold platform he was bound to."You're sick, Naraku."He bit out, "not even my damn brother would sink this low."

"Maybe so," Naraku laughed quietly, "but think about how much more fun you and I have."

"This isn't fun, ass hole," Inu Yasha snarled, "This isn't even real!Its just—"

"A dream?A tragic nightmare, perhaps?"The eyes drifted closer to him, leering at him with uncontainable mirth, "Your mind's way of punishing you for mistakes made long ago?No, Inu Yasha, this is something much better."

"Anything that sounds better to you is something I don't wanna hear," Inu Yasha spat, glowering with his fiercest expression possible.

Naraku didn't flinch, if anything, his amusement heightened."Oh, but I think you do want to know; for what you see before you is neither dream, nor nightmare, nor even reality…yet."

"Yet?What do you mean, yet?"Inu Yasha growled, "tell me!"

"So eager.Very well, then.What you see before you, little half beast, is the future."

"What?"Inu Yasha said, "the future?"

"The future," Naraku repeated, his cold voice creeping with malevolence, "what is to come."

And suddenly Naraku vanished, taking the darkness with him and leaving in its place fires that burned with the wrath of Hell and Inferno.Inu Yasha coughed and crouched down to cover his nose and mouth with his sleeve.He looked over to see the fires spreading and growing larger, their hot tendrils becoming tall below the suspended bodies of Kagome and Kikyo who were both still immobile and unconscious.

Then he saw it.Just beyond the women was a platform, free of flame and covered in grass and sunlight.It was at a distance that put the space of his full jumping capacity between it and himself, but he was sure he could make it easily.

"Indeed you could make the distance, Inu Yasha."Naraku's voice sounded again from nowhere."And therein lies your dilemma, you can make the jump only once."

The fires roared higher and hotter, and Inu Yasha knew that he had to move quickly or risk succumbing to the flames.He pulled again at the manacles to test their strength and was unprepared when the metal stretched and loosened.Tugging at them again, he realized one more good pull and he'd be free.

"And with that, shall we begin the game?"

Inu Yasha looked up from his thoughts, "I'm not here to play games with you, bastard!"

"Think it not a game then," Naraku said, "but a warning."

"A warning?For what?"Inu Yasha asked snidely, "my future?"

"Precisely." 

There was a groaning rumble and Inu Yasha looked up to see the hands holding Kikyo and Kagome crack and crumble, threatening to loose the two women completely and send them plummeting into the fire below.

"This is your future, Inu Yasha, and your only warning to it.As soon as you slip your chains, their bindings will break and both will go to the fires below.You have one chance, half demon, and one only to jump the distance and catch the future of your choice."

The hands cracked again, and both girls slipped a few inches.

"You can only have one, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha froze as he felt his manacles creak and loosen once more at the same time he heard the splintering of Kagome's and Kikyo's bonds.The sudden jerk on their bodies caused them to blink and shift to waking.Kikyo's dark brown eyes slid open and immediately assessed the situation before turning to him, her cool countenance wavering only slightly.Kagome burst into consciousness, her pale lids snapping back to let her expressive eyes take in the scene before her.She turned to him, just as Kikyo did, and now both of them looked at him; Kikyo hesitant but expectant, Kagome frightened, concerned, but trusting.

"This is the future, half-demon.Now choose!"

The chains fell with a thunderous clap to the platform and twin screams echoed in his ears as he watched Kikyo and Kagome plunge into the flames.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

^.^;;Nice little ending I think, good place to leave off.I was planning on making this a little stand alone one shot, but this is much more fun!Of course, I can always make it a one shooter…or you could review and encourage me to move on.

*innocent whistle*


	2. Chapter 2: A Sucker's Choice

Oof.  This chap's a tad longish.  Sorry, I tried to break it down into two for better reading, but there was just no plausible cut off spot without adding yet_ another_ scene.  It's worth it, I swear!  Just keep reading!

Ooh, and speaking of.  I got reviews!  And from famous authors!  * Dies in happiness. *

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and all assorted affiliates does in no way belong to me…..yet.  __

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Toe The Line

By Phoenix Cubed

Chapter 2: A Sucker's Choice

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"No!"

Inu Yasha started into wakefulness, shooting up from the darkness and dripping with cold perspiration.  His back was ramrod straight and his chest heaved beneath the thick covering of the fire rat kimono; the rest of his body remained static in a dreamer's paralysis against the trunk of a wide tree that he was resting against.  The demi-human's amber eyes were wide-eyed and unblinking as they locked onto the campfire before him, the flames inadvertently causing an unending replay of his most recent nightmare.  

He had watched them fall, helpless to do anything but jump blindly after them, screaming their names as he did.  Two pairs of deep-set brown eyes had pleaded for his help, and he'd been able to nothing but cry out and reach blindly into the flames.  Of course, rules of the masochistic dictated that he would awaken just as his hand had been about to reach…someone.  He hadn't been able to tell who.  

The campfire continued to blaze with considerable heat and strength, despite the close proximity of dawn and the fact that early morning watch seemed to have dozed off.  Inu Yasha glared across the camp circle.  Miroku was destined for a very rude awakening come morning.  

"I, Inu Yasha?"  Kagome's sleepy voice cut through his poisonous thoughts, causing him to start for the second time in less than a few moments.

"Kagome," he said, not able to keep surprise from leaking into his voice, and he turned to see Kagome blink the sleep from her eyes and replace it with concern as she focused on him. 

"I heard you yell," she told him, sitting up and shifting out of her sleeping bag, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said shortly, recovering his composure.  "Go back to sleep."

Kagome ignored the order and crawled over her sleeper to sit next to him, replacing the already small distance between them with a hairsbreadth.  After a brief bout of insomnia last night that had consisted of jumping from branch to branch while trying to find a suitable sleeping cradle, Inu Yasha had given one large snort of disgust and dropped back to the ground.  He would have been in for a row of teasing had anyone been awake to witness his arboreal acrobatics, but as it was he'd been greeted by nothing but the crackling pops of the fire and Shippo's mumbled dreams.  He'd glared over at Shippo, irrationally jealous of the cub for being able to get a good night sleep while Inu Yasha could not.  His jealousy, of course, had nothing to do with the lucky little bastard's place in Kagome's arms, his head resting peacefully next to her heart to listen to a never-ending lullaby.  Oh no, he was just mad because he was sure it was Shippo's sleepy murmurings that were keeping him up.  So he'd sat on the edge of Kagome's sleeping bag, glaring at the kit, listening to the steady rise and fall of Kagome's breathing until the world had faded away into dreams. 

Stupid dreams.  Stupider nightmares.  And even above that, stupid him for once again falling into the trap that was Kagome.  Inu Yasha was cursed was cursing himself five ways to the new moon as Kagome settled by his side and lifted a tentative hand to his face.

"You sure you're okay?  You're sweating," she said.

"I'm sitting by a fire."

"Not that close."

"What is this, an interrogation?"  Inu Yasha griped, "I said I was fine!"

"Okay, okay," she said, leaning away from him, "but if you're really fine, would you mind letting go of Shippo?  I don't think that color of red is healthy for anything but your clothes."

"And not even then!"  Piped up a little voice.

Inu Yasha blinked and looked down, only to notice that his hand was tightly fisted around the young kitsune's tail, suspending the cub upside down off the ground.  "Shippo?  How did you get there?"

Arms crossed and red faced from his awkward position, Shippo glared at the half demon, "you grabbed me, stupid!  Here I was, having a great dream when you start yelling and flailing about!  And then you grab my tail!  If you're going to have a nightmare, can't you at least do it in a tree—away from my tail?"

"A nightmare!  What?"  Inu Yasha sputtered, "I was not!"

"Oh yes you were!"  Shippo accused.  He scrunched his eyes closed and began to wriggle about in an extravagant manner, "you kept shouting 'no, no!  Don't!' and then you shouted for Kagome and—eek!"  

Shippo was cut off as Inu Yasha huffed and tossed the fox kit at Kagome, wanting to stop Shippo's embarrassing impersonation just as much as he didn't want to know what exactly he'd yelled out loud during his moments of surreality. 

"Keh," he huffed, "I didn't have a nightmare."

"Of course not," Kagome smiled at him and hugged Shippo close as the kitsune continued to mutter about idiot half-breeds.  "But you know… if you did, that be okay, too." 

"Keh.  Whatever."  The half demon grunted and stood up to move off Kagome's sleeping bag.  Shaking the creases from his clothes, he turned about until he was facing the fire once more.  For a brief count of time he stared at the blazing kindling, his face unreadable in the flickering light of the bright flames, and it made Kagome think that maybe Inu Yasha was considering telling her about whatever had been bothering him enough to cause another night of bad dreams and terrors.  

"Are you going to sleep again?"  He asked finally, his eyes never leaving the fire.  

So much for that idea.  "No," she replied, her voice quiet to hide her disappointment, "I don't think so."

"Then let's go," he said, bending down to dump dirt on the fire.  "We've got a long way to go today."

From the other side of the camp Kirara began to stir.  The tiny cat demon's eyes slid open to focus on Inu Yasha, who nodded to the feline's silent question.  Kirara yawned in response and uncurled herself from beside her current mistress, stretching a bit before nuzzling Sango in an effort to wake her up.

"You know, Inu Yasha," Kagome said as she watched him scrape damp earth over the flames, "We have a water bucket."

"I know."

"Then what—"

"Pack up," he said, stamping uncharacteristically hard on the smoldering ashes, "I wanna get moving."

"What about Miroku?"  Sango yawned, already tying together her sleeping gear as she gave a nod in the monk's direction.

"I'll get him," Inu Yasha replied, not bothering to hide the smirk that crept over his face and into his voice.  He grabbed the full water pail that sat next to the fire and stood up, careful not to spill as he made his way over to the last member of his company.

"Oi, Miroku!"

There was a splash and a disturbingly high yelp, causing Sango to roll her eyes and Kagome and Shippo to drop their heads with a sigh of resignation.

"And just when you think he was acting serious," Kagome muttered.

"Hmph," Shippo replied, "Inu Yasha is about as serious and mature as his outfit is stylish."

******

It was sometime later that the small group of travelers found themselves on a well-worn cart trail leading them southeast.  Miroku and Inu Yasha took the lead, and behind them some distance were a more leisurely walking Sango and Kagome carrying Shippo and Kirara.  Neither girl felt the need of their male counterparts to hurry the morning along, and so they enjoyed a friendly conversation and a gentle pace as they watched the last bit of dawn's coloring fade to blue.  The sun had risen in a spectacular show some time ago, as it was prone to do in those pollution free days and indeed many after, and was now flooding the forests and rice fields with its life giving light and warmth.  

Kagome smiled as she took in a deep breath of the crisp morning air.  It would be a good day to travel, a sunny and clear sky with the cool atmosphere of early fall.  The cheery weather was a welcome change from the conditions of the past few days.  Damp and windy, darker clouds than the ones that hung ominously in the sky could only be found on the countenances of her traveling companions.  Spirits had been low following the battle at Mt. Hakurei and the events leading to and just after Kikyo's death.  Not knowing what else to do, they had returned to the village by the well to rest and regroup, allowing Kagome to slip back to her own time without even a whisper of protest from Inu Yasha.  The dog demon had been too busy trying to break the news of Kikyo's latest demise to the resurrected priestess's younger now aged sister, Kaede.  But unlike Inu Yasha, the village head had been accepting of the tale, regretful only for the inability to replace Kikyo's remains to her enshrined resting place.  

Kagome knew that Inu Yasha had been disturbed by Kaede's lack of grief, and even more so by something she had told him; though no one could tell Kagome the words that they had exchanged.  Because of the unsettling events surrounding Kikyo's final scene, Kagome expected him to go off alone a day or two and engage in a bout of sulking and dangerous, self-destructive thought.  But it had shocked Kagome to see Inu Yasha appear before her again not a day after she'd left him, commanding her attention and company.  

He'd been rude, obstinate, and almost his old self in his demands that she immediately return to the Feudal Era with him so that they could get moving on a lead to a Shikon Jewel shard.  But he'd also been hesitant, unsure, and expressive in a way that put Kagome completely off guard.  

_I wanted to see your face again._

Being a demon of many words and many more insults, it was impossible for Kagome to figure out just what Inu Yasha had really meant by his reluctant confession.  And while she would love nothing better than to take his words directly to her heart, she could not get over the nagging suspicion—spurred on by her already shaky self-confidence—that recent events had triggered yet another case of mistaken identity.  It hadn't been Kagome's face that Inu Yasha wanted to see.  

Then again, Kagome's brain continued to mutter, perhaps it was.  Because Kagome's face meant Kagome's presence, and Kagome's presence meant that the group could continue engaging in their never ending pastime of shard hunting.  Which was exactly what they were doing now, again.  Having not been home more than a day, the group had departed only yesterday afternoon upon learning of a demon who was rumored to know the whereabouts of nearly every Shikon Jewel fragment still left unclaimed.  Though far fetched, the rumor was too good to pass by uninvestigated.  

Or so the informant claimed.

"Hey, Myouga," Inu Yasha tapped the ancient flea on the head with a clawed finger, "tell me about this Moo Moo guy, or whatever."

"Mimisenri, Lord Inu Yasha," Myouga corrected for the fifth time that morning, patiently enduring being ground into the prayer beads of Inu Yasha's rosary necklace.  "He's a very ancient demon that lives in a lake on the edge of the Older Forest.  Mimisenri has excellent hearing, and so there is very little that he doesn't know or cannot find out.  However, he's known to be somewhat of, ah, a recluse, and more selective of his visitors than the swordsmith Toutousai.  We may have difficulty locating him once he learns of our coming, if he decides he does not wish to see us."

"So basically you've brought us out on a wild goose chase," Inu Yasha said, reaching once more for his tiny retainer.  

But Myouga was quicker this time, jumping to Miroku's shoulder and ducking behind the monk's short dragon tail.  "Forgive me, Lord Inu Yasha, but it was the best I could do!"

Inu Yasha made as if to chase the flea, causing Miroko to sigh and fend off his companion with a halfhearted swipe of his staff.  "Leave him be, Inu Yasha.  You know as well as I do that these days a rumor is better than nothing.  The jewel is almost complete and fragments are scarce.  We need to take what we can get."

"I know, I know already!"  Inu Yasha retorted, "you don't have to tell me like I'm stupid."

"No," Miroku agreed, "I have to tell you like you forget, which you do.  And purposely, I might add."

"Its not intentional, I just have a lot of stuff to think about; that's all."

"Really," Miroku's voice was carefully neutral as he cast a side long glance at his friend, "and pray tell, what exactly is this 'stuff' that you're thinking of." 

Inu Yasha fumbled a step before growling and snapping at his friend.  "Stuff!"  He said to Miroku, "I don't need to spill my every thought."

"If you had any to spill," Miroku sighed, cutting off Inu Yasha's protests with another swing of his staff.  "Face it, Inu Yasha, there's only two things you're thinking about right now, and your mind wanders back and forth between them like—"

"Like your hands on girls?"  Shippo supplied, appearing suddenly between the monk and the half demon.

"A truly unjust analogy," Miroku sniffed, donning an expression of injured pride.

"I'd say it was pretty accurate," Inu Yasha replied as he turned to look down at the fox cub.  "I thought you were with Kagome and Sango."

"I was," Shippo answered, scaling Inu Yasha's body to perch on top of his head.  "But they're talking about girl stuff, so I decided to come up here with you guys!"

"Decided to?"  Miroku asked.

"Or was told," Inu Yasha snipped, flattening his ears sideways to avoid being pinched by Shippo's squirming body.

Shippo made a face at the top of Inu Yasha's head.  "She asked me nicely, so there," he told his transport as he wriggled about some more to fish a sweet stick from his pocket.

Miroku eyed the sucker and turned to face the trail again to hide his smile, "I see." 

"Oi, Shippo," Inu Yasha's eyes crossed at the top of his head to look up at the cub, "you drop that candy in my hair and I'll put so many lumps on your head it'll make this road look smooth.  Got it?"

"Like I'd waste this on you," Shippo replied, slurping on the bulbous candy.  "Yum, strawberry; my favorite!"

Still riding on Miroku's shoulder, Myouga smiled at the small cub's behavior.  "Ah, to be young again.  If only all problems could be solved with a sucker—instead of started by one."

"Huh?"  Inu Yasha looked over at the ancient retainer.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, nothing, M'lord," Myouga said quickly, hopping to the other side of Miroku's neck again.  "I only mean that—"

"Save it," Inu Yasha sighed, losing interest in the conversation.  Instead he flicked his already harassed ears back momentarily to catch a snatch of the girls' footsteps and voices, making sure they were all right.  And just as quickly they flipped forward once more, the skin beneath his fur and across his nose burning pink in embarrassment.

Definitely girl stuff.

Inu Yasha glanced over to see Miroku sending him a curious and expectant expression.  

"Not a chance, monk.  Your thoughts are dirty enough as it is."

Miroku sighed.  "Your problem, Inu Yasha, is that you don't appreciate the many virtues of the woman; the mind, body, and soul of a female are gifts that must be admired and, ah, _discussed _at length to achieve proper enlightenment."

"There's only one virtue you're after, letch.  And from the too much that you've forced me to listen to already, there seems to be little discussion done beyond the introduction.  Then even, I wonder."

"The best of ways of expressions are not always verbal."  Miroku countered sagely.  "Poetry in motion, as they say."

"Oh, for the love of—shut your mouth!"  Inu Yasha cried, valiantly fighting the blush that was beginning to creep across his cheeks, "Myouga!  How much further until we find this Mii Moo?"

"Mimisenri, M'lord—"

"Really, Inu Yasha, sometimes I wonder about you.  Any sound person of a proper age—"

"—Being older than the brat on top of my head," Inu Yasha cut Miroku off again.

"Oh, I don't mind!"  Shippo announced helpfully, still gnawing on his sweet stick.

"Well I do," the half demon growled, "Myouga!  How long?"

"As I was saying—"

"Part of your problem may be just that," Miroku continued on, unmindful of the exasperated flea as he pursued what he knew a conversation that was rapidly becoming dangerous.  "Your mind.  After all, here you are a handsome demon at the prime of life, with your choice between two beautiful, devoted women—"

Inu Yasha halted, frozen in his tracks.  The embarrassment that had colored his features only moments before vanished behind a closed, angry mask as he faced off against Miroku.

"I said shut the hell up, Miroku," he hissed, ears flat and eyes blazing.  "That ain't a matter of choice and you should damn well know it!  I don't get a—"

"Inu Yasha!"  Kagome's voice cut through the tense stand off like a sword through soft flesh, causing Inu Yasha's amber eyes to snap from Miroku to her.  His expression was fierce and intense, causing Kagome to falter slightly before she regathered her courage and stepped towards him again.  "What's the yelling about," she asked, "what's a matter this time?" 

"What's with these questions today?  Leave me alone, would you?"  Inu Yasha snarled, turning away from the shocked girl.  Desperately he searched for a new subject before Kagome got it into her head to press the issue and start another verbal battle he couldn't fight.  "Myouga, the distance!"

"No need to be snappish, Lord Inu Yasha," Myouga huffed, bounding over Miroku's small tail of hair, "As I was saying, its another few hours' walk before the trail turns south for another day or so.  From there, 'tis only a matter of locating the demon Mimisenri."

"Fine, let's go."  With that, Inu Yasha turned smartly back to the trail and stalked forward, leaving his silent and stunned companions in his wake.

"What was that about, Miroku?"  Sango asked, concern for Inu Yasha pushing her voice and feet forward.

"Stupidity," Miroku answered with a sigh, falling in step beside her.

Shippo, who had been tossed off Inu Yasha's head after the half demon's outburst, hopped from the ground and into Kagome's arms.  "It's okay, Kagome," Shippo tried to reassure the confused schoolgirl.  "Inu Yasha's just tired.  You know he gets like that way after a bad dream."

"I know, Shippo," Kagome smiled at the kit and gave him a hug, "but thanks."

"Kagome!"  Sango called over her shoulder, waving for her friend to catch up.

"Coming!"  

******

The companions continued their journey in more or less untouched silence from that point on.  Inu Yasha marched purposely forward at the group's head, setting a terrific pace that Kagome thought would have killed any modern day power-walker.  Still, she trudged dutifully behind her friends without a voice of complaint, hauling her abominably heavy bag on her back as she managed her daily miracle of keeping up with her much lighter-traveling friends.  Hours later though, when the sun had passed from one half of the sky to the other and Inu Yasha had yet to call a break in their hike, Kagome began to feel the first hints of irritation.  As well as blisters on her feet and cramps in her back muscles.  That annoying git, he was pushing her like this on purpose!  That stupid sun fried mind of his must have somehow connived another hair-brained reason to be angry, and now he was making her suffer for his stupidity!  Most likely Inu Yasha was festering over his fight with Miroku and was now looking to pick a fight with Kagome to make himself feel better.  Well, she'd show him!  Kagome refused to give him the satisfaction of needing to ask for a rest, just so he could shoot her down.  She'd walk all day if she had to, she thought; she—

A flicker of red touched the corner of her vision, causing her to look over with a start.

_She was walking right next to him._

She squeaked and jumped away from him, not expecting the demi human to be walking so close beside her when he'd been far away only moments before.  Her sudden movement caused her to slip a bit and she ended up tripping over a deep cart rut on the rockier side of the road.  This caused Inu Yasha to look at her with a bewildered expression before his brows furrowed back into his normal contemplative scowl, and he reached a clawed hand over to pull her back to the safer area of the road.  Previous thoughts forgotten, Kagome gave him a tiny smile of thanks before settling next to him, only to notice that the pace had slackened significantly as Inu Yasha continued to walk idly beside her.  His hands were clasped behind his head and his eyes looked forward at nothing in particular before he slid them over and awarded her a brief, warm glance.  

It was in that moment that Kagome understood the half demon's antics.  Her mouth angled upwards in an amused smile as her hand reached back into her bag and fished out two more suckers.  The white one, cheesecake, she handed to Inu Yasha; watching in amusement as he tore at the wrapper with a pleased, feral grin to have a go at his favorite flavor.  She popped her own raspberry flavored sucker into her mouth and gave him a short, but no less meaningful look of her own.  

Apology accepted.

The silence continued unbroken but for the licks and crunches of candy as Kagome and Inu Yasha wandered together down the cart trail, not bothering to tell their still speedy companions about the new change in pace.

They were noticed soon enough, however, when Sango and Miroku, hosting the demon entourage, disappeared over the top of a hill while following the cart road.  A moment later Shippo came scurrying back over the hill and raced down to the two stragglers, calling Kagome's name and launching into her arms when he was close enough.  

"What's up, Shippo?"  Kagome asked, giggling a bit as the kit scuttled up her arm to reach her neck and give her a hug.

"You weren't behind us! I thought Inu Yasha got you mad and you went home!"

"Hey!"  Inu Yasha protested, "I don't always gotta make her mad, you know."

"Could have fooled me," Shippo replied, giving Kagome's neck another squeeze.  "Anyway, there's a division in the road on the other side of this hill.  Miroku and Sango want to know if they go left or right."

"How should I know?"  Inu Yasha snorted, "Myouga's the one who's supposed to be giving directions."

"Yeah, but he's with you, isn't he?"

Kagome and Inu Yasha stiffened, each of their faces suddenly blooming with crimson.

"He is?"  Kagome strangled out.

"He better not be," Inu Yasha growled, his hands reaching to his neck and shoulders in a vermin hunt.  It wasn't long before his claws pinched together over a small, soft body.  

"Myouga!"

"Lord Inu Yasha!"  Myouga opened his arms in a gesture of surprised innocence, "fancy seeing you—"

Squish!

"—Here."  The now very flat flea made a grand impression of a feather as he fell from his master's vengeful claws and drifted down towards the ground.  

Shippo made a tisking noise and reached out to catch the old demon.  "Really, Myouga," he said, nudging the flea into his proper shape.  "You should know better than to stay in Inu Yasha's way.  He's too immature not to get mad and squish you."

"That's it," Inu Yasha growled and swiped his claws at the child.  

Shippo squealed and ducked behind Kagome, causing Inu Yasha to swear at the baby demon and move to chase him.  But Kagome stopped him with a sigh as she reached and laid a hand on his arm, "leave it alone, Inu Yasha."

"Keh," Inu Yasha grunted, but settled down anyway.  He felt the slender hand on his forearm give a light squeeze before it slid away, and the situation was comfortable by the time the four of them went over the hill and down to their remaining companions.  

Kagome immediately noticed the scenery change from one side of the hill to the other.  While all during the day they had enjoyed a backdrop of healthy forests and rice fields, the land before them now was the dreary shade of dying brown and gray.  The trees were gnarled and spindly, and their once towering heights were now withered and bent with the angles of age.  Bushes and branches were bare, with few leaves having the strength in their stems to cling for dear life to their posts.  The grass was thin and sparse as a bald man's comb over; and from somewhere ahead the wind brought the unpleasant smell of decay and stagnate water, causing Inu Yasha to snort and tilt his ears back in annoyance.  The sudden change from a cheery to unpleasant atmosphere was enough to make Inu Yasha uneasy, and in as much a gesture to comfort himself as Kagome, he placed himself close in front of her as they walked down the hill to join Sango and Miroku.

"There is a great weight of age to this place," Miroku greeted them, "we must be careful here."

"Obviously," Inu Yasha replied, letting his hand wander to the hilt of Tetsusaiga.  "Any more words of wisdom you'd like to share?"

Ignoring their mischief, Myouga hopped down from Shippo's hands and bounced to the trailhead.  The road before the travelers split before them into three different directions.  The cart trail they had been following made a sharp ninety-degree turn back to the northeast, showing the obvious choice of the traveling majority through this part of the country.  The second trail was much less traveled and veered straight southwards; while the last road was even less used and took a west by south west direction.  

"Its this way," Myouga announced, bounding a ways into the middle trail.  "It leads around the edge of the Older Marsh and to the Older Forest, where it is bordered by—"

"The Older Lake?"  Shippo snickered, picking up the flea again and hopping onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Well, let's get going then."  Inu Yasha strode forward, falling in line behind Sango and Miroku.  Not two paces later he stopped, realizing that a key member of his party was missing.  "Kagome?"  He ventured, turning around to locate the girl.

The girl in question was still standing at the trailhead, one hand raised to her chest in hesitation as she stared not at her retreating friends, but at the right most trail in the split.  

"Kagome," Inu Yasha jumped to her side, "what is it?"

"A Shikon shard," she said quietly, still looking down the far right trail.  

Inu Yasha followed her gaze.  While neither of the south leading paths were exactly ideal, the wind told him that the one Kagome indicated was the last place he wanted to go.  Something in the way it smelled bothered his senses.  

"Ain't that our luck," he said, glossing over his unease with a smirk towards Kagome.  "We came to ask about a shard, and one shows up for us.  Looks like we don't have to go lookin' for that old geezer anymore."

"But Lord Inu Yasha," Myouga protested, coming back to join the half demon, "Mimisenri may know of others beyond what the Lady Kagome has just detected."

"He's right," Sango agreed, coming to stand before Inu Yasha.  "Myouga's information is too valuable to let go."

"What do you suggest we do then," Inu Yasha snapped, "It'll be days out of our way if we go tromping around that forest looking for some old guy that probably doesn't even want to be found!  And by the time we catch him and get what we want, the shard might move."

"Then we should split up," Miroku decided, thinking fast.  "Sango and I will follow Myouga to Mimisenri, and you and Kagome can locate the jewel fragment.  That way no time is lost."

"I don't know," Kagome said, doubtful, "if we split up, won't it be hard to find each other again?"

"Not if we meet at the village," Miroku replied, already turned back to the middle trail.  "Myouga is willingly leading us to Mimisenri, so it can't be dangerous.  You two can do the hard work of finding the shard and then go back to the village and rest.  We'll catch up once we find this Mimisenri fellow."

Sango opened her mouth as if to say something, but as Miroku passed her by he quickly caught her eye and gave a minute shake of his head.  Lightly taking her elbow, he pulled her along with him.

"What are you doing?"  She hissed at him, trying to wrench her arm free.  

Miroku held gamely on, "Giving a stubborn fool no choice," he muttered, using his other hand to wave goodbye at his friends, and also to catch Shippo from jumping off his shoulder to join Kagome.  

"Wait!"  He said, "I wanna go with Kagome!"

Miroku held the kit tighter.  "Not this time, Shippo."

"But—"

"Shh," said the monk, winking at the kit.

Shippo, being the smart lad that he was, caught on immediately.  He grinned wickedly and nodded, then turned to wave vigorously at Kagome and Inu Yasha.  "Bye Kagome, see you in a few days!  And you be nice to her, Inu Yasha!"

"Uh…bye?"  Kagome said, dipping her fingers in a confused wave of goodbye.  She watched as the majority of her friends practically tore down their trail at top speed, leaving her and a very confused half demon in their dusty wake.  

"What do you suppose that was about?"  Kagome asked.

"No idea," answered an equally befuddled Inu Yasha.

******

That's it; I'm ending this chapter!  Goodness, it got a bit longer than I had planned.  But the more the merrier, I always say!  ^.^;; Hows about a review for my poor aching fingers?


	3. Chapter 3: On Our Own

Finally!  An update!  It's been so long I'll bet no one remembers this story, sigh. 

Disclaimer: I claim nothing but the insanity that drives the wheel of my creativity.  

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Toe the Line

By Phoenix Cubed

Chapter 3: On Our Own

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Bye Kagome, see you in a few days! And you be nice to her, Inu Yasha!"

"Uh…bye?" Kagome said, dipping her fingers in a confused wave of goodbye. She watched as the majority of her friends practically tore down the trail leading to Mimisenri at top speed, leaving her and a very confused half-demon in their dusty wake. 

"What do you suppose that was about?" Kagome asked.

"No idea," answered Inu Yasha, equally befuddled.  He stared after his companions' rapidly retreating figures and sighed in resignation.  "There's no helping it, I guess.  C'mon, Kagome.  The sooner we get that shard, the sooner we can catch up to them—I have a feeling Miroku's up to something."

"Poor Sango," Kagome said, hefting her pack.  "You think she'll be all right?"

"She's a big girl with a bigger boomerang," Inu Yasha replied, "She'll be fine."  

Inu Yasha turned from the settling dust of his departed friends to start down the trail Kagome had indicated. Though his back was to her, his sensitive ears told him well enough that Kagome was keeping a sedate pace behind him, probably still contemplating whatever half-baked scheme had managed to mix itself in Miroku's mind this time.  

Knowing that her quiet meditation would not last, Inu Yasha took advantage of the silent moment to take in and judge his surroundings, wanting to know the level of immediate danger and how soon its inevitable heightening would come.

The road led deep into a glaive of trees that Inu Yasha estimated would grow thicker very soon; possibly consuming the trail they now walked on.  The path itself was cracked, hard-packed clay depressed into the ground in such a way that made Inu Yasha think at one point the road might have been a streambed—or could still be further up the way.  That thought disturbed the half-demon and he raised his nose to the air and took in a suspicious breath; but all the wind could tell him was that somewhere up ahead there was water; as old and stale and unmoving as the forest they were walking further into.  The rich plains that had accompanied them all morning had withered into dead earth, and now it was that walking kicked up more dust than dead grass.  Inu Yasha figured by the feel of the dry soil beneath his calloused bare feet and the look of the roots crawling from the ground that the land had once upon a greener era been a High Marsh—a place where greater demons were proud to inhabit.  But time and humans had redirected the water supply and the glade had dried out.  Lack of water had drained all but the strongest and most bitter life from the trees and earth; no doubt the place had become a good breeding ground for petty demons and the like.  

"Oi, Kagome," Inu Yasha slowed his pace enough so that Kagome walked comfortably beside him, "which way?"

"Hm," Kagome's eyes lost their focus for a step or two as she felt along the invisible strings that all the Shikon shards seemed to possess.  "It's a ways down the trail, I think, but it's hard to tell for some reason."

"Like it's moving?"  Asked Inu Yasha; he carefully monitoring the girl as she applied her unique skills.  Kagome was still walking, and it most likely be a sit or two for him if he let her grind her own face into the dirt should she trip and fall while concentrating.

Kagome thought about Inu Yasha's suggestion before she shook her head, "no, not like the shard's moving.  The location's just…vague.  I don't know how to describe it; all I can say is that it's in that direction."  

Inu Yasha couldn't suppress the sudden apprehension that swept over him upon seeing Kagome point in the direction that lead deeper into the forest.  Demonic survival instincts told him well enough that smart creatures who valued their lives avoided that area.  

His amber his darkened with irritation and his ears cocked back as he snorted his opinion of Kagome's news.  "Fucking great," he snarled, "one wild goose chase after another.  Remind me to squash that sorry excuse for a flea when I see him again."

"Really, Inu Yasha," Kagome admonished, stepping out at a normal walk again.  "It's not like he put it out here."

"No, but he's the one who led us all the way out to the middle of nowhere.  And then Miroku gets that bright idea to split us up.  I think I'll give that lecherous monk a piece of my mind when I see him next, too."

Kagome eyed her friend carefully as Inu Yasha cracked his claws before placing them over Tetsusaiga in a ready position.  His eyes darted about as much as his ears flickered, and though he marched steadily in front of her, his feet were never more than a few steps from hers.  It suddenly occurred to Kagome that the two of them were walking into a very dangerous situation.  Inu Yasha was much more sensitive to the signs of the wild than she; and if he was this antsy so early in the pursuit, Kagome couldn't help but wonder if it had been such a good idea to break into two different groups after all.

"Do you think we should go back for the others?"  Kagome ventured nervously, unconsciously picking up on Inu Yasha's tenseness and reflecting it through her words; "We might need their help, I think."

"Keh!"  

Inu Yasha voiced his opinion on Kagome's latest waste of breath, causing Kagome sigh and walk on, but more quietly than before.  If Inu Yasha had been entertaining thoughts of turning back before, they'd be long gone by now; violently chasing away Kagome's insinuation that the almighty Inu Yasha might require assistance.  

"Need help?  Ha!"  Inu Yasha turned to glare at the girl walking just behind him, "that'll be the day."  

But Inu Yasha saw the shadows of doubt and misgiving in Kagome's eyes, and his mind immediately began to curse.  Kagome may not have been as good at reading the wind like he was, but she was certainly more sensitive to the auras of those close to her.  Odds were that Kagome had picked up on his edginess and was expounding on the feelings he could not adequately express.  Inu Yasha needed to calm both of them down very quickly.  If Kagome panicked, she'd probably start crying, then he'd panic, and then most likely whatever was provoking his fighting instincts would come out; and then they'd be screwed because he'd be too busy trying to get her to stop crying to protect them.  And _then_ he'd spend the rest of his life cursing himself for not going back for help because he was a prideful bastard who didn't believe in the art of ego culling.  But because there was no way in Hell he was going to ask for assistance, even from friends, he was going to have to say something real quick to ease the rising atmosphere of fear or risk the aforementioned consequences.  

Well, when in doubt, be truthful.

"Anyway, we don't need them.  There ain't nothin' ahead of us that you and I can't handle together." 

"Really?"  Kagome asked, her voice taking on the strange timbre that only a teen girl could achieve in a moment of joy.  Suddenly nervous, Inu Yasha looked over to see Kagome staring at him, star struck.  Her eyes sparkled with happiness and her hands were clasped in front of her as the air about her dazzled with light and stars.  "You mean that, Inu Yasha?"

"Uh…" Well, apparently what he had said worked; Kagome had gone from squeaking to squealing, so why not?  "Sure."

"All right then!"  All traces of apprehension gone, Kagome clapped her hands in front of her, a determined gesture that matched the excited look splashed across her face.  "It's just you and me together from here on out!  We'll get that shard, no problem!  Right, Inu Yasha?"

Smiling at Kagome's contagious enthusiasm, Inu Yasha gave a firm nod of his head, "right."

"Then let's go!"  Laughing, Kagome picked up her feet and ran forward at pace belying her earlier fatigue, quickly leaving an amused Inu Yasha in her dust.  

Amazed at her change from quiet and nervous back to the confident, unbreakable spirit he was used to, Inu Yasha watched the would-be priestess charge down the trail; ready and willing to take on anything life could throw at her.  

It was then he realized that the forest didn't seem so dark and lifeless to his searching eyes, and the wind less cold and stagnate to his sensitive nose.  His words might have been meant to ease Kagome's fear about their reduced strength, but they had come back in the Karma three fold to give him a strength that he knew only possible in her presence.  

One of these days, he was going to figure out how she did it. 

"Hurry up, Inu Yasha!"

Realizing that he was fast getting left behind, Inu Yasha shook his head in wonderment and began jogging to catch up to the spirited girl.

"Wait up, Kagome!"

******

"All right, Miroku; let go of my arm and tell me what you think you're doing!  Leaving Kagome and Inu Yasha alone with a shard to find!"

It was a brief time and an extensive amount of miles later that Miroku finally let up the pace of retreat; allowing his ushered companions take a breather as he peered cautiously over his shoulder.  When he saw no signs of an angry and indignant half-demon following after them, he let out a sigh of relief and a triumphant smile passed across his features.  Still grinning like a pleased Cheshire, he turned to address a very irate demon exterminator, releasing her arm and extending a profuse and mannered apology.

Witnessing the monk's mischief tempered expression and actions, Sango's irritation transformed into wariness; and out of fully justified habit, the huntress reached back to grip her oversized weapon. 

"Miroku," she started, "I'm warning you…"

"My dear lady," Miroku eased his smile and held up his hands in a calming gesture.  "You have nothing to fear from me, for at the moment I have only just and selfless motivations."

"Really," Sango replied, her hand not moving from Hiraikotsu.  

"If you would allow me to explain," Miroku requested, gesturing formally at his comrade, "let us walk and talk."

Compliant but still on guard, Sango joined the monk on the little used trail, a dozing Myouga and Kirara perched on her shoulder and Shippo walking between the two humans.

"All right," she said, "explain."

"You might have noticed," Miroku began, "but Inu Yasha's been a little tense as of late."

"I noticed!"  Shippo called from the ground.

"Yes, thank you, Shippo."  Miroku smiled down at the kit, and upon seeing that Shippo had finished his previous sucker, the monk withdrew from his robes yet another and handed it to the all-too-willing kitsune.  "Now, while the Inu Yasha we know and love has always been somewhat ill-tempered, his behavior since Mount Hakurei and the incident with Kagome and the Naraku-child*** has been bordering on the edge of migraine-inducing."

"Well that's hardly his fault, now is it?"  Sango replied, "what with all that's been happening lately.  Those seven warriors Naraku resurrected certainly got the best of us; and even after all that fighting all we have to show for it is a stronger Naraku, a dead Kikyo, and that terrible infant who's managed to trick Inu Yasha with his feelings for Kikyo and almost kidnap Kagome."  Sango shuddered, "that child did and said some awful things to Inu Yasha and made an already difficult situation worse; no wonder he's so stressed."  

"Exactly."  Miroku agreed.  "That is _exactly_ Inu Yasha's problem."

Sango blinked, "what?"

"The situation with the child was indeed a great cause for distress, but only because his actions were possible only by Inu Yasha's weakness for Kikyo."  Miroku had slowed his walk to a measured crawl with his eyes closed and his hands and staff posed in a reverent position.  "Remember what the infant said, '_Kagome will always be vulnerable as long as you cannot give up your feelings over Kikyo._'  We nearly lost Kagome that day because Inu Yasha was so easily distracted, and by mere rumors."

"He couldn't have just ignored them," Sango frowned, trying to understand what her companion was getting at.  

"Perhaps," Miroku agreed, "but perhaps not.  After all, Kikyo may have been, once upon a time, the focus of Inu Yasha's life; but that was then, and this is a now in which we have more important matters to attend to than humoring puppy love.  Events like that with the child force Inu Yasha to see the importance between then and now as well as make him realize that he cannot have both the past and present.  He may have loved Kikyo, but he loves Kagome."      

"If that's true," Shippo groused from his child-centered viewpoint, "why doesn't he just stay with Kagome then?"

"Because," Miroku replied, never wavering from his meditative stance, "he can't."

******

"Eww!"  

Kagome watched as a particularly large gas bubble work its way up from the steaming mud pit and expunged into the air brackish mud and sulfur gas.  The smell it exuded was nauseating, causing Kagome to put a hand over her nose and try hard to walk as far away from the burbling mud bog as she could.  That was difficult, however, considering that the only remotely solid terrain to walk on that Inu Yasha could pick out ran right between the steep banks of the geyser pools.  

"That's the fifth time you've said that."  Inu Yasha muttered, irritated.  "They're not getting any prettier 'til we get out of the bog, so just get used to it, already!"

"But it's disgusting!"

"So is your whining!"

"Ugh!"  The guttural protest came out at a somewhat less condescending nasal tenor as Kagome once more protested their current condition around shallow breathing and a plugged nose.  "Are you sure this is the only way through?"

Inu Yasha broke off a low hanging tree branch that had caught in his hair and tossed it aside.  The dead wood went sliding down the steep mud bank to be sucked up by the hot, boiling mud.  "Will you stop complaining already?  If there were another path we'd take it. But since I can't find any other trails leading in the direction _you're pointing out, by the way—put up with it."  _

Kagome huffed at her companion's blunt rejection, "this stinks."

Inu Yasha slid his head sideways and gave her an obvious look, but said little otherwise.  Feeling somewhat petulant about the situation being partly her fault and partly worse off for Inu Yasha despite the amount of suffering she was partaking in, Kagome gave a prim "humph!" and tossed her head.  The effect was very much lost, however, behind the hand covering her nose, which she adamantly refused to move.  Breathing the air through her mouth was bad enough.  A full olfactory assault would be unbearable.  

The air had been at least tolerable just an hour ago when they had first begun to notice the ground beneath them growing soft.  But soft had quickly degraded into sticky mud, and from there Kagome and Inu Yasha were lucky to find a patch of gelatin-firm ground as opposed to the veritable soup that transformed a once dry and dusky forest husk into a stinking sulfur bog.  Huge sulfur pockets gassed from the ground and created areas of boiling mud on either side of the moist path they traveled. The tremors from the vents upset underwater springs and sent the cold liquid churning to the surface and adding to the broth until a steaming, writhing swamp had risen from the mix.  All in all, it was not one of Kagome's fondest sensory experiences.

But if Kagome was protesting, Inu Yasha was ranting.  The demi-human's ears seemed permanently sewed against his head and his brows had fallen forward into a dark scowl.  Every so often the half-demon would let loose a snort and a curse that Kagome dared not repeat.  Soon though, she was going to start matching him cuss for cuss if he didn't settle down.  The quality of Inu Yasha's company was never questioned in Kagome's eyes, but the content of it often was.  Inu Yasha in discomfort if not in battle was surly at best and downright intolerable on average.  At worst it usually came to a verbal sparring match, a heartfelt 'sit' or six, and an extended stay in her own time courtesy the magic well.  

Unfortunately, for the time being that option had been suspended.  Kagome was very much stuck where she was until they found the shard or the rest of their company.  Though by the way Miroku had shot off, it seemed that shard hunting was really the only option.  So it was time to find a way to soothe Inu Yasha's poor abused nose and generate a suitable distraction to take his mind off his favorite pastime of nonsensical rants and blustering.  The only problem being what in the middle of a stinking festering bog could possibly divert a determined-to-scowl dog-demon's attention?  Conversation seemed very much out of the question; she had already exhausted the possibility of asking how much longer it would be until they'd be free of the smelly ground.  Inu Yasha had given the curt reply of "however long it takes, now hurry up," and proceeded to return to his self-gratifying grumbling.  And mentioning their friends only set the demi-human off further with mutters of what exactly was going to be done to Myouga once Inu Yasha caught up to him for sending them on a shard hunt not even Naraku would bother with.  All in all, each attempt so far had ended in dismal failure, giving Kagome no choice but to trail along behind her friend; half her attention on where he was stepping and the other listening with frustrated ears to his constant barrage of colorful metaphors.  

So busy watching Inu Yasha's bare souls stumping down the muddy trail while trying to think of a good conversation starter that wouldn't lead to yet another tirade, Kagome failed to watch where she was putting her own feet.  It had been hazardous traveling even while carefully picking her path, and her momentary distraction proved her downfall.  

Her school issue loafers, though comfortable for long treks over even ground, were little good in the area of traction and gave her no support to right herself when the embankment beneath her gave way and sloughed into the burbling mud pit that she walked beside.  Kagome let loose a surprised outcry as she felt her world radically tip; and before she knew it, she and her momentous pack were sliding down the steep bank.  The schoolgirl tossed aside her bow and quiver and made a reach for a nearby branch, but the brittle wood snapped like burnt timber beneath the weight of her and the added pounds of her backpack, dooming her to slide down the small cliff and into the hot bog.  

"Kagome!"  Inu Yasha's surprised face peered over the rim of the bank and he flung his arm out to snag her hand before she fell too far.  But Kagome's struggles had caked her in slick mud and his grip wasn't firm enough to keep hold of her.

"Inu Yasha!"  She cried as her hand slipped from his and gravity began its work.  

Kagome grunted as sharp rocks in the mud cut into her hands and knees as she struggled against her decent.  But it was to no avail and she let out a sharp hiss as her legs splashed into the steaming mud and immediately began to sink further in.  The fen ponds had looked shallow, but her feet's lack of ability to feel ground made Kagome nervous.  

The mud belched and gurgled as it caught her backpack and the sinking process quickened its pace, causing Kagome to sigh in frustration.  "I should have given Sango my pack."

"You think?"  Inu Yasha's irate voice sounded above her. Kagome looked up to see Inu Yasha posing just above her and halfway down the bank side, gripping hard the transformed Tetsusaiga while straining to reach her.  "Hurry up and give me your hand, stupid!  Or do you want to become a clay pot?"

"Only you could get away with insulting who you're saving," she groused at him, letting her annoyance at him distract her from the steady burning sensation that resided in her lower half.  She stretched out her arm and raised her hand to his, but inches from touching it stopped short.  "You have to get closer!"

"I can't go any further down without falling in myself, and that wouldn't do either of us a whole lot of good, now would it?"  Inu Yasha glared at the girl, "now give me your hand!"

"But I can't reach!"

"Of course you can," huffed the half-demon, "just stretch!"

Kagome stretched, straining every tendon and muscle and willing herself to be just a bit longer.  But as she did so she felt a heavy counterweight press against her shoulders to thwart her attempts and hold her back.  The straps of her backpack kept her shoulders still and even pulled her further into the bog as her straining shifted the pack's balance and allowed the mud to find better purchase and suck it in deeper.  

Inu Yasha saw what was happening and immediately had to fight down the bout of panic that sent his stomach lurching.  "Dump your bag!"  He commanded, "It's holding you down."

"No!"  Kagome looked scandalized by the suggestion, "it has all my stuff!"

"The mud's gonna have you in a moment if you don't let go of it!  Lose the damn thing and grab my hand!"

Kagome felt herself go under another inch, but that had little effect on her resolve.  It was just mud that she was stuck in, after all.  Inu Yasha could slide down the bank and pluck her and the bag out.  She had no intention of just giving up the few things that made the Past truly bearable over such a silly situation.  Inu Yasha had to understand that!  

"I'll lose the ramen if I let go!"

Inu Yasha froze for the briefest of time as a brief flight of agonized indecision crossed the demi-human's face.  Then a sulfur pocket exploded and sent a wave of hot mud to splatter against his cheek and bring Kagome down another inch.  Figthing back the urge to cry, he forced out in a pained voice, "we can get more!  Now lose it and give me your damn hand!"

"But—"

"Kagome, _please."  _

That did it.  Inu Yasha refusing to enter the mud but willing to give up ramen made Kagome realize that her predicament might be more serious than she thought.  With a short sigh of frustration she slipped her arms from her straps.  Using the now doomed pack as leverage she hoisted herself up enough so that Inu Yasha was able to get a strong grip around her wrist.  The mud protested as Kagome was forcibly pulled from the bog and onto Inu Yasha's shoulder. 

Inu Yasha caught his breath as he watched the thick liquid gurgle and bubble around her pack as it sank beneath the surface, inciting a forlorn whimper from the girl as she watched it disappear.

"My study guides for Tuesday's test were in there."

Inu Yasha bit back a snarling retort about her thrice-damned tests that always took precedence over him and his ramen; instead working to dig his feet into the slick sides of the steep bank and swing himself back to somewhat firmer ground.  Tetsusaiga slid from its burrowed hitch and followed its wielder in a wide arc away from the mud pit and back onto the remnants of the path the two travelers had been trying to follow.  Tired, filthy, and more than a little grumpy; Kagome and Inu Yasha rested on trunk of a felled tree to catch their breath.      

"Idiot," Inu Yasha spoke, carefully turning her around to inspect her legs, "I thought you could at least walk a straight line."

"I was walking straight," Kagome retorted, crossing her arms with a huff.  "It was the shore that was crooked."  But she smiled at him, knowing there was no bite to his bark, and his remark was more to hide his concern than to alleviate his anger.  "Thanks, though."

The demi-human grunted and scraped off a bit of mud from her shin.  The skin beneath was a shade of pink that caused him to frown and hover a hand just beyond touching.  "How do you feel?"

"Fine.  It was more a shock than anything else."  

Inu Yasha didn't look convinced though, and his frown deepened when Kagome winced heavily when she stood and made her way to her bow and quiver, which had miraculously not fallen into the mud with her.  The half-demon watched her for a minute then sighed and bent down, "climb on, then.  We'll get nowhere like this and it's gonna be dark soon.  I don't want to still be in this shit without being able to see well."

Seeing no other alternatives, Kagome nodded and scrambled awkwardly onto Inu Yasha's back, gripping his sides with her knees and steadying herself with her hands on his shoulders.  Once safely on, Inu Yasha hooked his arms under her legs to secure her, "ready?"

"Hm," she affirmed, securing her weapons to her back.  

"Let's go then.  The sooner we get that shard, the sooner we can restock the ramen."  

"And replace my study guide."  
"And then dump it back in the mud."

"Inu Yasha!"

"Keh."  And with that witty rejoinder, Inu Yasha flexed his knees and sent them bounding off deeper into the bog.  If they had any luck, though, they'd clear it by sunset and be on firm ground for the night.  

If they had any luck.  

If.   

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

***: This scene in the manga has been roughly adapted by me to fit my purposes.  While the general theme is there, the words are not exact.  

Well that was a fun little chapter that I've rewritten enough times for it to be declared legally mutilated.  - . -;;  This whole try to give enough information without becoming a parrot or losing your readers thing is a mite difficult.  Tell me if I did a good job, though.  Review!  Please?    


	4. Chapter 4: Of Love and Loyalties

This chapter is brought to you by episodes 13-25, which have been watched so many times my brothers—who are no fans of Inu Yasha—can now act out whole scenes in various character roles. But it did break my writer's block (a span of some months) and help me write this chapter. 

Disclaimer: Hum the tune of Devil's Dance Floor, kiddies! Flogging Molly says:

Oh, swing a little a more, Inu Yasha ain't mine oh no. 

Swing a little more on the disclaimer floor! 

Swing a little more, Inu Yasha ain't mine oh no! 

Swing a little more on the disclaimer floor. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Toe the Line

By Phoenix Cubed

Chapter 4: Of Love and Loyalties

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The air was quiet and unbroken but for the fettering silence that sounded much like the annoyed tick of a muscle thrumming near a stressed woman's eye, or the sliding of a droplet of exasperation and disbelief down the temple of the perplexed. Indeed, this silence was the case as Sango maintained a cool grip on her weapon whilst staring at her holy-following companion, caught in the midst of self-righteous prayer and meditation. 

"Ah, Miroku," Sango ventured, her voice balanced between flat irritation and tried patience. "When attempting to give explanation, one generally does _not_ stop halfway through their explanation!" With that, Hiraikotsu swung around and the flat of the boomerang slapped against the monk's head.

The gigantic bone weapon made a solid hit against the top of Miroku's meditating noggin, and in an instant the monk was splay-legged on the ground, his eyes dancing with multiple Kiraras, Shippos, and to his delight, Sangos. Partially deranged by the hit as well as by natural design; the monk ahh'd a bit as he watched six of the dark-haired huntresses dance about him in enticing circles, each pass calling more and more to—

"Miroku!" Sango's voice cracked like her boomerang over bone, and the monk snapped out of his fantasy and opened his eyes to a more realistic one. 

Sango stood before him leaning on her stout weapon with her eyes closed and yet again a muscle twitching in a suspicious manner in her cheek. "Miroku," she said again, "exactly _what_ are you doing?"

"Huh?" Came the man's succinct reply.

Something began wriggling violently in Miroku's hands, and he looked down to see Shippo squirming furiously against his grip; growling and snarling something about "not again." 

"Shippo?" Queried Miroku, "how did you get there?"

"What do you mean, how did I get here? You grabbed me!" The irate kitsune cub howled, "Sango hit you too hard this time, I think, 'cause you got this funny look in your eye and reached for my tail, drooling, 'oh, dance closer, San—"

"All right! All right! Miroku hastily released the demon fox kit's tail and produced a sucker from his robes, popping it into Shippo's mouth before he could finish damning the monk.

"Aw, grape?" Griped Shippo, "don't you have anything else?"

Miroku coughed and stood, glaring at the cub to shut his mouth before straightening completely. He stood fully and smiled in an apologetic manner at Sango, who had thankfully not seen the frozen look that had silenced the cub into discontent with his grape sweet stick. 

But Sango was delivering a look of her own, and one frozen enough to cause Miroku pause; he took a brief glance around for possible escape routes before venturing further into what he saw could be a very deep hole.

"Ah, my Lady Sango," Miroku started, "is there something wrong?"

"No more than usual," she replied, planting a fist on her hip. "Now what were you saying about Inu Yasha?"

"I spoke of Inu Yasha?" He replied, somewhat confused.

"Miroku!"

"Oh yes! I remember now!" Miroku declared, throwing up his hands and backing away from Sango, who was once gain reaching for Hiraikotsu. Miroku composed himself in what he hoped to be a dignified manner, clearing his throat and bringing his staff close to his body as he tried desperately to remember his previous train of thought rather than simply pretending in order to placate the hot-tempered huntress.

"Concerning Lord Inu Yasha's predicament with the lovely priestesses, Master Miroku," a tiny voice whispered conspiratorially into his ear. Miroku nearly started; he had forgotten about Myouga. But the flea had come in handy, and now Miroku remembered his previous words. "Ah, yes, Inu Yasha."

"Sango," he began, "do you remember when you first joined us? Your opinion of Inu Yasha was somewhat low, was it not?"

Sango snorted, "That's a way of saying it. He was rude, condescending—"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "And this is different from now because…?"

"Well, because I know him!" Sango replied, "he's still arrogant and crude, but I think it hides a great heart. After all, I tried to kill him the first time we met, I've stolen Tetsusaiga, Kohaku forever gets in his way; but still, he forgives it all and makes sure we all move on." Sango smiled wanly, "it makes me think that Kagome is a lucky girl, despite everything. Because even if he shouldn't, he cares, and cares a lot."

"Once again," Miroku slid his gaze sideways as he walked and threw Sango a small, half smile, "exactly. But in this, it is perhaps the case that Inu Yasha cares _too_ much."

"What?" Shippo paused for a moment from gnawing on his sucker, "what do you mean, cares too much?"

"Yes, Master Miroku, please elaborate," Myouga sat on Sango's shoulder with a contemplative frown; one set of arms folded over his chest whilst the top set formed a contemplating gesture as he rubbed his chin in thoughtfulness. "Benevolence is a trait held in high regard by any good noble, and Lord Inu Yasha most certainly fits that title. To take away such a kind heart would put Inu Yasha on a pedestal no higher than that of Sesshoumaru."

"But at least Sesshoumaru isn't caught between two very destructive emotions," Miroku countered, "love and hate are powerful forces, the likes of which are hardly understood by humans, much less demons." Realizing what he said might be perceived as insulting, Miroku turned to his dark spirited companions, "forgive my words, but in my experience, you demons have shown less need or patience for such feelings." 

"There is truth to such thinking," Myouga agreed, "alliances are generally formed more for convenience than any fondness towards another—though there are notable exceptions."

"Like my parents!" Shippo piped up, "Pops loved Mama a lot! He used to tell me almost everyday."

"And I'm sure he loved you just as much," Miroku reached up to pat Shippo's head before continuing on. "So yes, there are exceptions, and Inu Yasha certainly is one, but he is also a stupendous example as to _why_ he is the exception, and not the rule. Being half-human, Inu Yasha feels more keenly the jibes of love and hate and consequently becomes bound by the rules of human emotions. At the same time, dog demons are distant relatives to wolves, a very socially devout species. And while dog demons lack the need for pack affiliation, they retain the traits of devotion and a fierce loyalty to whatever they give themselves to. Sesshoumaru and Jaken, or Rin, for example—"

"Or Inu Yasha and Kikyo," Myouga nodded, "I see."

"Well I don't," Sango huffed, "Sesshoumaru with his pet lackey and Inu Yasha with Kikyo are completely different. Kikyo tried to kill Inu Yasha! Why should Inu Yasha be loyal to his murderer?"

"Remember the circumstances, though; she thought that he had betrayed her," Miroku reminded Sango, "but Inu Yasha knows the truth and feels it his responsibility to straighten the scroll. Don't forget that Inu Yasha loved Kikyo as much as he knew how—he was loyal to her. And now, still loyal, Inu Yasha blames himself for her death and the torments she endures through her resurrection. He has no choice _but _to help her, it is his duty as dictated by both love and loyalty. And even if it kills him or drags him off to Hell, Inu Yasha must see Kikyo through to peace."

"But...but what about Kagome?"

The questioning words slipped from Shippo's mouth before he could stop himself. From atop Miroku's head, Shippo could feel the monk pause in his walking; a small, instantaneous shudder that took the world with it. The staff in the monk's hand clinked and chimed like thunder in the sudden silence once, twice, then again before finally Miroku took a deep breath and looked to the setting sun. "There are some stories, Shippo, that only time can tell."

From that, Shippo could only nod to, and the five continued on in silence. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It wasn't the first time Kagome had wished her school uniform meant pants.

The sun had turned its course and was now retiring for the night over the distant, snow-flecked mountains. With its expected end the sun stole from the land the light and life it had previously lavished on without thought or care. In place of the day's absence came the moon, stars, and bewitched shadows of night; further usurping the heat and lanterns of daylight for darkness's own unseen purposes and exchanging for their theft only the thin slivers of illumination that moon and starlight could offer. The day was done and the coming night a frigid warning of death in old forest. 

From Inu Yasha's back, Kagome shivered. Despite their constant hours of traveling, the half-demon had yet to show any signs of fatigue; and beyond grilling occasional furtive directions from his passenger, he had yet to do more than grunt or snarl at Kagome's requests for further conversation or assurance that they weren't yet again heading into danger. But willingly approaching the lion's den or not, Kagome was restless from being confined to the roll of cargo for the better part of the afternoon and cold against the approach of nightfall. She needed to stretch and sit by a fire, but the odds of that happening were slim. Nonetheless, flexing her fingers on their perches of Inu Yasha's shoulders to get his attention, Kagome tried again. 

"Ne, Inu Yasha—"

"No."

"But—"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Damn it, Kagome, I said no!" Inu Yasha paused in his running to perch on yet another conveniently felled tree. The ground had hardened considerably in the last hour or so they had been traveling, giving way to clearly defined areas of land and water; yet despite this, Inu Yasha's continuous leaps and bounds and defined for the casual observer a curious aversion to the ground. 

However, his recently acquired peculiarity had tired him more than he let on, but it was only now when they had stopped that he could not hide his exhausted state. Kagome felt beneath her his muscles corded tight with fatigue and the somewhat erratic, heavy breathing that the half-demon maintained. 

"But you're tired," Kagome persisted, "I'm tired. Why not?"

"Because I said so," he snorted, "that's why."

"That's not a reason, that's you being pig-headed!"

"Call it whatever you want, we ain't stoppin'!" As if to prove his point, Inu Yasha tightened his grip on Kagome's legs even as she tried to loose herself. "Cut it out, Kagome; now which way to the shard?"

Kagome released her light finger hold on Inu Yasha's shoulders to cross her arms and flit her head to the side in a prim manner. "I'm not telling," she snipped, "not until we rest."

Inu Yasha snarled at her, "I'll let you rest," he barked, "you can sit here like this log and pine while I go off and find the shard and leave you here by yourself!"

But Kagome wasn't the best thing to happen to Inu Yasha since the discovery of courtesy for nothing, and she hadn't spent many hours of yelling and slamming Inu Yasha into the ground for simple enjoyment, either. This was an argument she could win, and she need play only one card from her deck of tricks to trump him this hand.

Carefully composing her face, Kagome looked Inu Yasha straight on and asked, "Would you really leave me?" Her tone had meant to be calculating, but somehow an undertone of desperation had crept in, inadvertently voicing a silent fear that Kagome had harbored since the group's last encounter with Kagura and the Naraku offspring.

His expression fierce, Inu Yasha opened his mouth to let out a biting confirmation to Kagome's words. But then he stopped, mid breath, as if realizing what Kagome had meant though not spoken. His jaws clicked together so that his face could better entertain a look of confusion, then guilt; and finally his ears drooped in a resigned fashion to the sides as he sighed. 

"Fine," he said, letting Kagome slide from his back to balance on the log. "Five minutes, but that's it! And don't touch the ground."

"Why?" Kagome asked, already in the action of placing her feet on firm land.

"Because I—Kagome, no!"

But it was too late, the school issue loafers made clear impressions in the soggy ground as Kagome attempted to stretch and loosen her cramped limbs.

She immediately stopped, however, as a strange and unpleasant feeling crept upwards through her body from the bottoms of her legs, spreading across her inside and out to send ragged chills down her spine. Kagome began to shiver from the sudden rediscovery of the cold air and the strange feeling that captured her strength and deadened her body to warmth. Unable to react, she watched as the earth and ponds around her faded beneath the encroachment of a wispy, tendril fog. Kagome's instincts caused her to shrink back from the ghost cloud's searching fingers, acutely aware that no fog acted in such a way naturally.

"I, Inu Yasha," Kagome called out for her companion, all too willing to have him scoop her up and replace her to the safety of his arms.

"Idiot," he snorted as he gently situated her on his back, "is there a reason you ignore every warning I give you?"

"That fog is alive," she told him, still watching the gathering mists with a nervous eye.

"I know," he replied, "I've been feeling it for a while now; its why I wanted you to stay off the ground."

"Sorry."

"Little late now," the demi-human muttered. "We're just going to have to move quickly and stay ahead of it. Odds are that fog's being put out by whatever thing's got the jewel shard, letting it know whenever something's passing through."

"You think whatever it is knows about us?"

"Most likely. We might not have a clue, but the fucker undoubtedly knows we're here." 

"What'll we do then?" Kagome asked.

"Find it and kill it, of course." Inu Yasha replied, his usual bravado in full working order. 

"Then grab the shard and use it to pin that damn flea to that insect graveyard you've got in your room."

"It's a display case for my science class, Inu Yasha," Kagome corrected in an exasperated tone.

"Its freaky, whatever it is; now, where's the shard?"

"Hm, that way, I guess." Kagome decided, pointing off to her left and ahead where she could see thicker fog and taller, more lively—but no less ominous—trees.

"You guess?" Inu Yasha sounded irate as he leapt off in the appropriate direction. 

"Well its difficult to tell, okay? Its like the closer we get the harder it is to feel."

"Why would that be?" Inu Yasha wondered.

"I don't know," Kagome answered, "but I can also feel something big and dark that way, too; probably the demon that has the shard."

"Big, huh?"

Kagome reached out for the distinct feeling of a demon with a Shikon Jewel fragment. The dark energy that slammed into her as a response was enough to make her shudder. "Very big."  
  
"Good," Inu Yasha grinned, "I've been wanting to sharpen my claws lately."

From behind him, Kagome rolled her eyes, "Inu Yasha, you're terrible."

Inu Yasha grinned a very shit-eating grin. "And don't you forget it."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Well, that's it for this chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed previously! I can't tell you how great it is to read your responses to my story, they tickle me pink. Oh, please, keep them coming! I love shrieking my delight in such decibels that my family in other rooms very politely shout for me to shove a sock in it. 

And on a side note: the Rurouni Kenshin manga, I hear is being officially dubbed by Viz and will be picked up by the English release of Shonen Jump. Rumor confirmation, anybody?


End file.
